This invention relates to cold plate (or drop-in) type beverage dispensers.
Cold plate beverage dispensers often are installed with the carbonator located remote from the dispenser. The temperature of the water fed to the carbonator varies during the year, and along with long soda lines to the dispenser causes inconsistent carbonation levels. Installation of such a dispensing system is time consuming, and the long water lines and hook-ups create the potential for leaks.
Cold plate beverages dispensers are well-known. Carbonators used with such dispensers are also well-known. It is known that carbonating efficiency is a function of the temperature of the water; the cooler the water, the higher the carbonation.